Conventional solvents have fixed physical properties which can lead to significant limitations in their use as media for reactions and separations. Many chemical production processes involve multiple steps such as reaction, separation, extraction and/or dissolution, and often the type of solvent that is optimal for any one step is different from that which is optimal for the next step. Thus it is common for the solvent to be removed after each step and a new solvent added in preparation for the next step. This removal and replacement greatly adds to the economic cost and environmental impact of such processes. Therefore, there exists a need for a solvent that can change Its physical properties.
Solvents are commonly used to dissolve material in manufacturing, cleaning, dyeing, extracting, and other processes. In order for a solvent to dissolve a material quickly, selectively, and in sufficient quantity, it is usually necessary for the solvent to have particular physical properties. Examples of such properties include dielectric constant, polarizability, acidity, basicity, viscosity, volatility, hydrogen-bond donating ability, hydrogen-bond accepting ability and polarity. At some point in such a process after the dissolution, separation of the material from the solvent may be desired. Such a separation can be expensive to achieve, especially if the solvent is nonvolatile as is commonly the case for polar solvents.
Moderate changes in temperature and pressure cannot be used as a method for dramatically changing solvent properties as they cause only minor changes in a conventional solvent's physical properties. Some high-pressure fluids can be continuously and reversibly changed by variations in pressure. Examples include supercritical fluids such as CHF3 (Jessop, 1999), and CO2-expanded liquids such as subcritical mixtures of CO2 and organic liquid (Subramaniam, 2002). A disadvantage of such fluids or liquids is the pressure required (greater than 25 bar and often greater than 50 bar) causes added expense, inconvenience and risk.
There is a need for liquids that are able to switch by application of a trigger from one form with a first set of physical properties to another form with a second and different set of physical properties.